Recovery
by LuciferNovak67
Summary: Not much to say. A little one shot I've had in my head. Rate M for language.


**Summary: Chuck decides that while Amara's gift is helpful, what Dean needs is to truly vent to the two people who need to hear it the most. The soundtrack for this is the instrumental version of TearDrop, by Massive Attack, and Nothing Else Matters, by Metallica.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

Dean Winchester didn't even bother scanning the room for threats, as he was too busy studying the figure that had appeared in the room with himself and Mary. The figure looked extremely familiar to Dean. It took him a minute to realize that it was John Winchester, looking the same as he had the day he died, without the injuries from the accident, of course. Without a word, John hands him a note.

 _Dean,_

 _This is Chuck. I have decided that along with Amara's little parting gift, I have decided to give you one of my own. He is not here to stay, like Mary though. He is here because there are some things you need to say, and I know it. God, remember? He knows this as well. Get it all off of your chest. Everything. They both need to hear it, no matter how much they do not want to. Think of it as therapy. Do not hold back. Remember, This is all inside Mary's head._

 _Chuck._

Dean felt his heart constrict when he finished his letter. He knew he couldn't argue with Chuck, as he knew he was right. He looked back to John. John opens his mouth to say something, but Dean holds up a hand to stop him.

"Not a word, Dad," Dean stops him before he can utter a sound. Instead of paying attention to John, he turned to his mother, who was ignoring the both of them. Dean began to speak to her as she played with baby Sammy.

"You lied to me. You promised, you promised to keep him safe, no, to keep _us_ safe, mom. And you lied. And on November the second, 1983, Yellow Eyes came waltzing in. And you ignored me, mom. You ignored my warning and broke your promise. You promised me that on that day, when you heard sounds coming from the nursery, you _would not_ leave the bed. But you did anyways. And look where we are now. Dad's dead. I'm a piece of shit, and Sammy's barely holding it together. You left us then, and you're trying to do it again now." At this point, dean and Mary both were outright crying. John walked over to Dean with an angry look in his eyes when Dean paused in his rant.

"Now you listen here, son. You do not speak to your mother and I that way, get it?" John all but shouts. Dean blinks once, only once, before cocking back his right arm, and punches his father.

"No. You do not get to put me through what you put me through, and still get the privilege calling yourself our father. I get it, you didn't want it to be this way, and all you wanted was revenge for your wife's death, but damn it, you don't put the kind of responsibility on a kid's shoulders, John. You both forced me to play mother and father to Sammy, and I couldn't do that. I failed. And look what happened. They killed the love of his life too, John. Yellow Eyes killed her the exact way he did Mom. He was possessed by Lucifer. The motherfucking _Devil_ himself! Do you know what that did to him? Not to mention the fact that right afterwards, he was tortured in hell. He lost his soul. His goddamn _soul_! And you know what? It's about time I finally stopped carrying around all the guilt, and admit it to myself. All that has happened to me, and more importantly, what's happened to Sam, It is _all. Your. Fault._ Both of you. And I want you both to know that. I want you both to know that you ruined both of our lives. I hate both of you, you know that? I hate you. God, I hate you with every fibre of my being, the both of you. But God damn it, I love you both. I can't help 're my parents. I want you both to look at me. I want you both to take a good, hard look at what I've become. What you've made me into. I want you to see me. I'm done." Dean finished his rant as both of them looked at him. Mary sobbed.

"Mom, you need to wake the hell up. You can not abandon Sammy again. Please." Dean sobs. Mary nods, and Dean hugs her. From behind, John comes up and hug the both of them. The scene and John fade away from sight. Dean and Mary wake up in the real world, sitting across from each other in the Bunker. Mary looks at Dean, and nods.

 **And that is a wrap everyone! Okay guys. This is it. There is a rather large chapter coming for Resonance, as it is obviously the most popular I have at the moment. However, I am writing this right now, as I need a small break from all the writing on Resonance. This is a one shot, so there will be no continuation. I just recently finished season 12 of Supernatural, and I bawled my eyes out. This here is a snippet taken from my mind as it popped up after Dean and Mary spoke in Mary's mind, and it's been floating around in my head for a while.**


End file.
